Dance On
by InjuUchiha
Summary: So, Zexion and Demyx, how did you meet?" "Well, it's kind of a funny story, and not as romantic as people like their first meeting to be." Zemyx, AkuRoku


Hello! Yes, I know I should be working on Distanced, and that's next on my list! It was first on my list, but then I was watching AkuRoku/Zemyx videos on Youtube and I heard a song that gave me the inspiration for this little one-shot and got rid of my writers block! :D So, I was on the bus this morning and realized it was February ninth, 2/9. Of course, I realized that today is XigDem day. I'm not a fan of this pairing at all - infact it kinda gives me a sickening feeling, but that's because I'm a loyal Zemyx fangirl - but I thought, 'Hey, tons of XigDem fans are going to be posting fanfics especially for this day. Why don't I post a Zemyx, if only to keep the numbers up until Zemyx day?' So here it is - my Zemyx (Dexion, really, but Zemyx sounds cooler) one-shot for 2/9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion, Demyx, Axel, or Roxas, sadly. I also don't own the song this song is inspired by; Dance On A.K.A. Into the Night. I'm not sure who it's by, but I don't own it!

_

* * *

__"Care to elaborate?"_

_"No," Zexion answered, taking a sip of his drink._

_"Sure!" Demyx said, at the same time as Zexion declined. They glanced at each other, a flicker of annoyance passing over the slightly smaller man's features as Demyx pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Aww, come on, Zexy. What's so bad about telling them?"_

_"...Fine," Zexion agreed reluctantly. "I guess you can't very well tell it by yourself. I may as well start." He glanced around at the other people in the room, gaze resting on a grinning redhead. "Well, the night of my twenty-third birthday, Axel dragged me to a dance club to 'celebrate'..."_

---------

"_Axel_," Zexion groaned, pulling self-consciously at the black t-shirt he wore that showed two inches of his stomach. The black skinny jeans that accompanied the shirt rode dangerously low on his hips, a belt around the top that there wasn't really a need for. "Exactly _why,_ again, are we here?"

"To celebrate your birthday, of course! If I didn't drag you out, you would've spent it sitting in your room reading by yourself," the redhead replied cheekily.

Of course, that's exactly what Zexion would've done. It's what he _enjoyed_. He would much rather be reading one of his new novels than standing in front of a dance club with a too-bright neon sign above the doors and the scent of alcohol and sweat clinging heavily to the people that walked out.

Though the way Axel phrased it, it made him sound like he had absolutely no life. Reading was his favorite past-time, but he went out with his friends, attended college, and of course had a job.

"You just wanted to come to The World That Never Was because the blonde bartender gives you free drinks, didn't you?"

"Zexy, I'm hurt," he mocked, drawing one finger down his cheek as a fake tear. "Do you honestly think I would use such a special occasion as your birthday as a simple excuse to come to a dance club where there just _happens _to be a cute little blonde that's a ton of fun to flirt with?"

"Yes," the slate-haired man deadpanned. "And don't call me Zexy."

Axel only laughed, dragging Zexion through the doors. Once inside, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It smells disgusting in here."

"You and your super-sensitive nose'll get used to it. C'mon, let's go have some drinks. It's on Roxas."

Zexion followed resignedly, taking the seat next to Axel and half-watching as the blonde boy he assumed was Roxas walked over.

"Hey there, sexy," Axel greeted, winking. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Axel."

Zexion tuned their chatter out, instead watching the dance floor disinterestedly. It was amusing, to an extent; watching people who couldn't dance to save their lives try to be seductive. Not that he was that much of a dancer himself, but really.

He was drawn out of his thoughs as Roxas set a drink down on the counter in front of him. When Zexion reached for something to pay for the drink, the blonde shook his head. "On the house," he assured. "Happy birthday."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Zexion asked, though he was sure it had probably simply come up in his conversation with Axel.

He was found correct when the blonde nodded his head slightly to the side, at Axel, and then smirked. "I'd watch yourself, Zexion," Roxas cautioned, a knowing glint in his eye. "or you might get swept away by a Melodious Nocturne."

Before Zexion had a chance to ask the blonde what he meant, Roxas was gone. He didn't have any idea what he could've meant, seeing as a nocturne was a romantic musical composition or a painting of a night scene.

He didn't have to wait much longer before his question was answered. The crowd parted and the recorded music stopped, a band starting to play. Only a single figure was dancing. The rest of the crowd was clapping along softly with the rythm of the person, and it became obvious they were not following the music, but that the band was keeping time with the dancer.

Zexion watched the approaching dancer, and soon he was able to make out that he was, indeed, male. Tall and slim, dirty-blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes. He had a strange hairstyle that would look ridiculous on most, but it worked for him quite well.

Behind the slate-haired man, Roxas smirked, giving Axel a thumbs-up. The blonde leaned down, whispering, "His name's Demyx," in Zexion's ear. "Go dance. Tell him Roxas sent you, if he asks."

Zexion nodded, a sudden confidence overtaking him as he stood and walked over to Demyx. Turning, the dirty-blonde smiled as he caught sight of Zexion. "Name?" he asked, smiling. "I don't dance with just anyone."

"Zexion."

The boy nodded. "Yep. Roxy told me about you. Let's dance." Zexion showed a rare smile as the two of them began to dance, the band following their lead.

Needless to say, Zexion and Demyx had gone home together that night, and were rarely seen apart from then on.

Zexion found out later that Demyx worked at The World That Never Was, and his work name was the Melodious Nocturne. Both Axel and Zexion took up work there a few days later, Axel as the Flurry of Dancing Flames and Zexion as the Cloaked Schemer.

---------

_Many of the people sitting at the table were laughing, and Roxas was blushing, for whatever reason._

_"Geez, Zexy, for someone who didn't want to tell the story, you told an awful lot of it," Demyx chided as he grinned at Zexion._

_Said man shrugged. "Is there anything you would like to add, Demyx?"_

_"Actually, there is. You could have put in how while we were dancing you acted like you were the devil's incarnate. You're never that dominating anymore! We should go dancing. Maybe it would bring out that spirit in you again, and then you wouldn't always be so submissive in-"_

_Zexion ducked his head, hand shooting out to cover Demyx's mouth before he could say anything more. "That's enough." He removed his hand before Demyx did something childish, like licking his palm._

_Axel burst out laughing. "R-Really, Zexion?! I would've never guessed Dem was s-"_

_Zexion stood swiftly, his chair tipping over behind him. He stormed toward the door of the restaurant the group was in, face scarlet. Demyx stood after him, grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively at the group before he left after his lover._

_

* * *

_

I found it amusing. I hope you do, too!Now, I should go work on Distanced.

~Kyaxre


End file.
